


Oha Asa Accuracy Records Nanodayo

by creme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating May Change, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creme/pseuds/creme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima keeps track of how accurate his Oha Asa horoscopes by way of detailed daily reports. Absolutely NOT to be considered a journal. He's just scientific no dayo.</p><p>He accidentally keeps a very accurate "record" of how he fell in love with Takao. </p><p>((Don't worry I won't continue with the nanodayo thing))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Item: Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha help this babe. I think this fic is going to require a lot of reading between the lines you guys. Hope it keeps you entertained. A lot of the GOM/Seirin are going to show up. It's also set after the events of the manga just so you know. 
> 
> OH ALSO: If you're reading mobile you may not be able to see some of the formatting (bolding for instance) the bolding is very important!! I'm making it so you'll be able to figure it out without formatting tho so hope that helps.
> 
> NOTE EDIT: To help you guys get a feel for exactly how read between the lines this is going to be, if you notice any obvious things left out (Hint: Leo, Ch 1, People to stay away from) then it's on purpose!! 
> 
> I'm experimenting with some things heheh and a lot of it has to do with Midochin's perception of things. I hope I can keep it up -_- Maybe I'm going too deep... but I'm having fun hahaha *apologies*

**Oha Asa Top 3:**

  1. Gemini
  2. Leo
  3. Scorpio



**Cancer Rank:**  8

 **Cancer Lucky Item:** glasses

**Notes to self:**

Known Top 3/People to watch out for:

  1. Kise Ryouta
  2. Kiyoshi Teppei
  3. Imayoshi Shouichi
  4. Takao



Miscellaneous:

I already wear a pair of glasses, so would it be required that I carry around a second pair of glasses or do my normal ones suffice? It seems that I should carry a second pair just in case. Maybe I'll bring my spare set around as the lucky item. 

**Conclusion:**

Accuracy rating: Uncanny  Accurate   **Uncomfortably Accurate**  Correct

**Reason for _Uncomfortably Accurate_ rating:**

Fell into the misfortune of running into Kise Ryota while being carted around town by Takao. Kise and Takao are to be kept far apart from today onwards. Kise is far too touchy and Takao is far too easy going. 

My glasses are broken. 

I am suspicious of Kise's ability to acquire reasonable replacements. The word "horn-rimmed" keeps playing in my mind, along with a picture of Kise running towards me with a designer shopping bag. 

Must make it my personal goal to never see Kise Ryouta again. 


	2. Correct (?) & Stay at Home Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao invites himself over, and Midorima doesn't know why he can't quite consider his horoscope ranking incorrect.

**Oha Asa Top 3:**

  1. Scorpio
  2. Cancer
  3. Leo



**Cancer Rank:**  2 _(High hopes for today, thank you Oha Asa, I am prepared to receive the fruits of my efforts... Would have preferred this ranking on a game day)_

 **Cancer Lucky Item:** Maneki Neko

**Notes to self:**

Known Top 3/People to watch out for:

  1. Takao 
  2. Kasamatsu Yukio (this person may mean a run in with Kise.  _Noted._ ) _  
_
  3. Kagami Taiga (... there should be no reason to see this person ever...)



Miscellaneous:

Lucky day already. Reasonably convenient lucky item, I shall endeavor not to let it become damaged, these are somewhat fragile. 

**Conclusion:**

Accuracy rating: Uncanny  Accurate  Uncomfortably Accurate   **Correct** (?)

**Reason for _Correct (?)_  rating:**

I'm certain that there was nothing  _bad_ about today, though I cannot say I understand how it should be a day worthy of such a high rating. As it is summer break, I started the day off lightly. I have been practicing Tchaikovsky lately. And as I was doing that early this morning, I was interrupted by the rudest visitor. To make it more irritating, Takao stood around watching me for a while before making his presence known. 

I would not deign to consider myself embarrassed over such a crass visitor, but the piece is hardly ready for an audience.

Infuriating.

However, he had nice things to say about it. I couldn't feel as angry as I suppose I naturally should have.

That being said, the rest of the day was absolutely _ruined_ by him sticking around and doing as he pleased. I do not care for the finer points of trading cards—though I suppose it's tolerable because his collection will come in handy if I ever need a trading card as a lucky item. 

We ate and later he asked me more about piano. He wants to try it, but I will not allow such unruly fingers upon such a regal instrument. 

I suppose it wasn't such a bad day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been out for a while guys! Real life is ... real. Anyways, I felt like writing something nice today so here's a sweet and fluffly day. Have fun imagining what else they did on their day off~ There will be some nice reveals in retrospect hehe things that Midorima hasn't realized make him happy. 
> 
> As usual, comment and let me know what you think~  
> I'm trying a little bit of experimentation with Midorima's voice. The *nanodayo* is such an adorable idiosyncrasy. I imagine if the effect was to be achieved in American English, it would be someone who spoke as if everything was an essay. As if everything they had to say was drawing a conclusion or giving new information! So I'm trying some stuff ~ lmk what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of skirmish between Kise, Takao, and Midorima over Kise being too touchy......... hahahhaaaaa Mido-chan doesn't know what he's feeling yet. That's why he has to stay away from Scorpios. Lots of self-induced angst in store for u beb


End file.
